


worlds collide

by r1ptides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, the Jason and Reyna is lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: while luke visits annabeth in san francisco, jason and reyna are picking up supplies for the legion. worlds collide early on.(basically squeezing hoo into the original series)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. you snore in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> can I stop writing these random aus while I have actual fics to write smh  
> maybe ill continue this idk yet

Jason tugged at the button up shirt uncomfortably. He was used to formalities, like those in Camp Jupiter, but not those of the outside world.

A former legion member living outside New Rome had contacted Camp Jupiter to donate his collection weapons for the upcoming Titan battle. The current praetors elected Jason, being son of Jupiter and all, and his friend Reyna to collect them and speak with him about the Camp’s status.

Reyna didn’t look any more comfortable than he did. She wore some kind of blouse, that to his little knowledge of fashion, was terribly ugly. It was faded purple and had puffy sleeves that looked itchy. Minus the Venus kids, Roman legionaries were not too experienced with mortal fashion trends.

He studied her as she pulled at it, until one of her manicured nails finally ripped it. “Shit!” she exclaimed.

Jason stifled a laugh.

“Hey,” she scolded, although a smile pulled at her mouth. “You’re not the one wearing this grossly colored potato sack.”

“Put down your hair,” Jason suggested. 

Reyna did so, her silky black hair flowing down her shoulders. Reyna rarely wore her hair like that, it often got in the way of demigodly duties. 

Jason stared. No matter how ugly the shirt was, she looked beautiful. 

She studied him in return. “You should undo the top button, it looks odd,” she decided, doing so for him. Their faces were only inches apart as she hummed to herself, taking out the button.

Her dark, beautiful eyes met his. He could feel his face heat up. “Uh, thanks. It was bothering my neck,” he said, pulling away. “We should get going.”

Reyna pursed her lips and nodded. They stood at the end of the street, two overly dressed teenagers with no car in the middle of a road.

Everything went smoothly, the man was named Jonathan Tedesco, son of Vulcan. Over his years, he’d made and collected many weapons before moving out of New Rome to start a family with a mortal woman. He asked them about the brewing war and how New Rome planned to handle it.

Reyna and Jason sat politely, accepting the warm cookies Jonathan’s wife had brought them. 

“It’s a shame you kids are the ones fighting… child soldiers…” Jonathan said, staring at photos on the wall of his own children.

It made Jason shift uncomfortably, he rarely left Camp so he rarely heard criticisms of it. Was it dishonorable to let this kind of talk slide, should he defend the legion? 

Reyna didn’t object, so he followed her lead of silence.

In the end, Jonathan gave them a magic sack, a gift from his dad that held all of the gear, which was a blessing considering they were counting on him providing some sort of transportation of it all back to Camp Jupiter.

“Thank you sir,” Jason said as they got up to lead. 

Jonathan smiled at him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “You kids stay safe, or try to as best as you can.”

They both nodded, but Jason knew that wasn’t something he should remember on the battlefield.

The neighborhood was quiet, peaceful. It looked like what Jason imagined he might grow up in if he had never gone to Camp Jupiter. The houses were medium sized and the lawns well kept. The sun set, giving them all a glow.

“Well we better get back-” Reyna said, hefting the sack over her shoulder. Jason was about to offer to carry it when a voice cut through the neighborhood’s peace.

“Get away from me!” a girl’s voice screamed out. “Never come to my house again, I’ll- I’ll kill you myself! I swear I’ll do it!”

Jason and Reyna turned to see where the commotion came from. 

It was a blonde girl standing in the doorway of a house, yelling in the face of a taller blonde boy.

“Probably a break up,” Reyna decided nonchalantly. “Mortals are so dramatic.”

Jason felt the urge to watch for some reason. Maybe he wanted to make sure the girl wasn’t being threatened, she looked around his age, perhaps a year older. Maybe he wanted to see if she really  _ would _ kill this guy. Most likely, it was just because mortals fascinated him.

They got to live in the real world, no legion duties. No pressure of being the son of Jupiter.

The rage in the girl’s voice sounded like more than a break up (although Jason never experienced one). 

Reyna didn’t suggest they leave, she let Jason stare. Jason figured she realized he didn’t often see mortals.

The tall blond boy left, getting in a black Suburban with tinted windows that drove off in the opposite direction.

Once he was out of sight the blonde girl left her porch, and began to swipe at her tears as she walked down the sidewalk in the direction he’d gone. Maybe she wanted to walk the other way, but didn’t want to have to awkwardly approach the two teens all dressed up with a suspicious sack.

Jason was about to tell Reyna they could go home when he saw it. One of the biggest hellhounds he’d ever seen, about to pounce on the girl.

She grabbed for something on her leg that wasn’t there, then looked like she was actually about to stand her ground and fight the thing with her bare hands. She wouldn’t make it, the thing was huge.

Reyna dropped the sack, and together she and Jason ran. Jason grabbed Ivilis out of his pocket and threw it in the air so it landed on heads. The golden gladius was in his hands at once.

They weren’t fast as they wanted to be, because the hellhound had already pawed at the girl, sending her hurtling across the concrete.

“Reyna, grab her. I got this,” Jason said as he ran to face the monster.

Reyna nodded, scooping up the demigod, he assumed. 

It took some maneuvering, but Jason managed to jump onto the beast and stab it, sending it back to the Underworld.

“She’s alive, but we should bring her back to Camp,” Reyna said. “Obviously a demigod.”

Jason nodded, carrying the sack as Reyna slung the girl over her shoulder with ease. He cursed himself for not having ambrosia on hand.

Their ride arrived soon enough, and they were on their way home.

The girl was tended to in the infirmary. Her eyes fluttered open after receiving the nectar, but closed again and she began to sleep, snoring heavily.

She was pretty, with her button nose and blonde princess curls. From what he’d seen for a split second, her eyes were a stormy gray.

She awoke again after dinner, which was good timing as Jason and Reyna had returned to check on their rescuee. Reyna was staring intently, as if she knew the girl.

The girl opened her eyes groggily. “Luke?” she asked, studying Jason’s face as she wiped her eyes. “You’re not Luke,” she realized. 

“I’m not,” Jason affirmed. “Was that your boyfriend?”

The girl’s expression became downright murderous. “No!”

Reyna decided to speak. “You snore in your sleep.”

  
  



	2. the escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a better title damn

Annabeth hated feeling weak. She had figured Luke summoned the hellhound, and was watching her after she’d denied his offer. Her raw anger and stubbornness wouldn’t let her just run off, despite having no knife. If only she had just taken her walk the other way, even if she would’ve had to pass the weird kids who looked like they’d just come back from Sunday Mass that were standing in the middle of the street.

Then she’d be knocked out. And somehow wasn’t dead.

First, she thought it was Luke peering down at her, but it wasn’t him, although they had a resemblance. This guy’s face had the same sharp, hawkish features. His face wasn’t unmarred, there was a scar on his lip as opposed to the one spanning half of Luke’s face. His blue eyes were brighter, less broken.

The girl had sharp features in a different way. She seemed regal, put together, even in the ugly blouse Silena would’ve puked on. Her eyes were dark and stony, analyzing Annabeth like a math problem she was missing a variable to. 

“You snore in your sleep,” the girl decided to say, tying her silky hair back. She spoke with her head held high.

“So does everyone,” Annabeth scoffed, although she felt her face heat up. First the embarrassing hellhound fight, then Luke Jr. asking if Luke Sr. was her boyfriend, then this girl judging how she slept? 

Which reminded Annabeth, where was she? Who were they? She was in what seemed to be an infirmary, with other kids going about their business. Some were bandaging others, or organizing shelves, or packaging ambrosia. 

Demigods. This was a camp. From the window outside, she could see even more demigods. The sun was setting, anxiety built up in her chest. 

There was only one reason for a demigod camp besides Camp Half-Blood.

Of course Luke wouldn’t let her say no. He sent his minions after her, to retrieve her. Just like he now was, Percy saying he dressed like a “Harvard Student”, they were all dressed up too. Just in case the Titan Army wanted to have a photoshoot before tearing Olympus down brick by brick. 

Annabeth had to play this safe. So many kids around, and she bet a few might be faster than she was. Especially the girl in front of her. Ms. Fashion Disaster was tall and lean, similar to Thalia. With her long legs, she would pounce on Annabeth like a puma the second she noticed her demeanor change.

Luke Jr., however, looked a lot nicer. He might’ve even looked genuinely concerned.

She wondered what a nice kid like that was doing in the Titan Army. What god would abandon this golden retriever looking guy?

“Thank you for saving me,” Annabeth said, propping herself up on her elbows. 

“No problem, I guess Reyna and I were in the right place at the right time,” Luke Jr. said with a smile to her left. _Bullshit._ This kid was so good at faking sincerity, Annabeth wanted to believe him. “How do you feel?”

“Still sore,” Annabeth admitted, which wasn’t even a lie. Her fingers curled around the glass of nectar to her right on a nightstand, Reyna inches away. Slowly, feigning weakness, Annabeth slid it across the tabletop, letting the glass drop to the floor, shattering.

“Oh gods, I’m sorry!” She pouted, eyes widening. The classic dumb blonde look Annabeth thought she’d perfected. Reyna’s eyes pierced into hers as she bent down to pick up glass shards, and Jason went to help her. 

Annabeth jumped out of bed, praying to Hermes for speed. Or more speed than Reyna, at least.

“Hey, where are you going?” Luke Jr. yelled out, voice shrill with surprise. 

“I’ll never join you!” She screamed to the wind. Too much was going on, like her heart pounding and her legs throbbing, to take in her surroundings, but she did notice there seemed to be hundreds of demigods. Luke must’ve scouted them out, plus the ones he’d gotten from Camp.

All looked at her like she was crazy. Like they thought they should catch her because she was running, but were too uncomfortable to do so.

Something was wrong. Why had Luke kidnapped her just to let her go? Why had he talked about running away just to bring her to Camp Kronos? 

Reyna, however, had been chasing Annabeth. She was hot on her trail. Gods damn her, probably a Hermes kid.

“Get her?” Reyna yelled, but it seemed more like a question than a command.

“For what?” someone asked.

“The fifth is so weird,” another said.

The fifth what? Cabin? Was Reyna an Ares kid?

Half of Annabeth figured maybe she shouldn’t be running by now, and where even was she? For all she knew, she’d been kidnapped yet again and someone was going to make her hold the sky. Yet again. She would never live it down if Percy came to save her again.

So she kept running. Until she saw it. 

Not a bird, not a plane, not Superman. It was Luke Jr. And he was flying. Hovering above the ground, arms outstretched, flying feet above her and towards her like a bullet. A blonde, teenage boy bullet.

And he landed right on her.

He pinned her to the ground, probably equally as strong as Annabeth was normally when not mildly concussed and sore.

She expected some evil monologue, but all he said was, “Why are you running?” Genuine confusion spread across his face. 

Flying. Controlling the wind. Blue eyes. They had a Big Three kid too. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Annabeth groaned.

  
  



End file.
